


The Perfect Balance

by Meowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeow/pseuds/Meowmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to balance out the needs of his subs, Tony and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Balance

Steve sat back in his chair, arms on the arm rests, hands gripping the fabric tightly while he decided what to do with Tony and Bucky. They’d been doing this for a few months now, and balancing the needs of his two subs was proving both a challenge and a delight. 

Tony was simple; he liked to be dominated, and he liked to be hurt. The challenge with him was figuring out where his limits really lay; Tony would only insist that he had none, but of course everyone had limits. 

Right now, he had Tony naked and on his knees, hands tightly bound behind his back with a length of thin rope, and Bucky knelt behind him, bare chest pressed tightly against the smaller man’s back. Both subs looked up at him raptly, Bucky hanging on his every word, and Tony merely staring at him with a look that was half smirk and half longing. 

“Bucky, turn his head. I want to see his face better.” 

Bucky gripped the short dark hair and yanked his head to one side with just the right amount of pressure, earning a sharp gasp from Tony. Steve smiled to himself; Bucky was so good at this. 

“Good. Now prep him. One finger at first. Use his spit to start with.” 

Steve eased his fly open, slipping a hand down to palm his growing erection, biting back a groan as he watched Tony suck Bucky’s finger, then fidget impatiently waiting to be opened up. Under his direction, Bucky kneaded roughly at his ass, gradually working him open and slicking him up till Tony was rock hard, his cock dripping, and both subs were covered by a sheen of sweat. 

“I think he’s ready. Your dick better be good and hard, Bucky,” Bucky nodded eagerly, “get it slicked up too, I don’t want to risk any damage to my property.” 

Bucky obediently slathered his cock with lube, careful not to touch himself too long; pleasuring himself without permission wasn’t allowed. 

“Now, push inside. All the way.” 

“Oh, fuck, fuck…” Tony started squirming, trying to push himself back onto the intrusion. 

“Slap his ass. Show him who’s boss.” 

Bucky did, hard. Tony jerked, panting and whining. 

“Steve! Oh please, please…” Tony babbled. 

“Keep him under control,” Steve growled. Of course, he could easily take things into his own hands, but exercising his control through Bucky was all part of the fun. He knew Tony loved the humiliation when he refused to speak directly to him, as if he were a mere _plaything_. 

Bucky roughly grabbed Tony’s throat with his metal hand, holding the smaller man helplessly still till he whimpered, eying Steve nervously. 

“Like this, sir?” 

“Perfect. Now, start fucking him. Slow. Move your hand to his hair. Head on the floor, facing me. Good.” 

Bucky started up a slow, steady rhythm, closing his eyes when the sensation of fucking Tony overwhelmed him, then blinking and meeting Steve’s gaze with a slight smile. For a while, Steve barely needed to make any commands; he started touching himself in earnest now, loving the way Bucky dealt with Tony. Every time he started moving too much, every time he squirmed or bucked, Bucky would snarl and slap his ass, raking his nails across the reddening skin, and Tony would make these beautiful little yelps. 

Steve loved the contradiction he saw in Bucky; the rough, controlled way he handled Tony, and the innocent, eager way he followed his commands. Back in the 40s, he and Steve had dabbled with what he now knew to be called BDSM. Bucky had always insisted he didn’t care which role he took on in sex, he just liked it rough, it didn’t matter who was dishing it out. 

But Bucky had come back different. Changed. That drive, that need for playful violence in the bedroom had been channelled in a very specific way. Bucky was now what Tony described as a true submissive; he craved direction, orders, and praise, but he had none of Tony’s masochism. Humiliation and too much pain would only hurt him, and any kind of restraints were a definite no-go. Unlike Tony, he needed it to feel like a choice. 

The first time he’d had Tony and Bucky together, he was ashamed to admit it, things got out of hand. He had thought he could simply sit back and watch, let them figure things out for themselves, but he had been wrong. Tony had egged him on, as usual talking absolute filth and begging Bucky to hurt him. Steve assumed it was obvious it was just talk, but he should’ve anticipated Bucky’s more literal way of following instructions. 

Bucky had done as Tony asked him and squeezed his throat till he started choking. Steve had had to pull them apart, shouting at Bucky to stop. To Steve’s dismay, Tony had loved it, but Bucky had been distraught, disappearing for two days and refusing to talk about it. It had taken weeks to get them all comfortably back into bed together, and even longer to get Bucky confident enough to start acting on his more sadistic urges again. From then on, they only played under Steve’s direct supervision. 

“That’s enough. Pull out.” 

Bucky stopped and did as he was told, panting heavily. Predictably, Tony whined at the loss, protesting when Bucky pulled him up into a sitting position. 

“Please, more, on my front…?” 

“No. Shut up Tony. Buck, I want him on his back.”

Under Steve’s direction, Bucky manhandled him onto his back, his hands squashed uncomfortably beneath him, pushing his legs up and into his chest. 

“Okay Bucky. On his neck…use your teeth.” 

Both subs looked up at him, eyes locked with Steve’s when Bucky clamped his jaw over his throat. Tony whimpered plaintively, totally at his mercy, then groaned when teeth scraped down the sensitive skin under his chin. 

“Jesus, fuck, Bucky.” 

“Shut your mouth, bitch,” Bucky growled, nipping him once more, before affectionately lapping at the bite-mark. He then looked up uncertainly to Steve again, unsure if his outburst was allowed. 

Steve allowed an indulgent smile. He stood and crossed the distance between them, petting Bucky’s hair with one hand, and crouching to place the other over Tony’s throat. He didn’t apply any pressure; he didn’t need to; just the idea of controlling his breath would be enough to send Tony over the edge, he knew. 

“Just remember, he’s my bitch, not yours. Both of you belong to me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now Bucky, start fucking him hard, hard as you can. Teach my little slut a lesson for being such a brat.” Bucky obeyed instantly, closing his eyes and pounding into Tony, who could do nothing but cry out helplessly, spilling his load over his chest after little more than a minute. 

Tony always came first, so he was used to this; lying back and waiting for the others to finish and take care of him. Bucky was a little more complicated. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy fucking Tony, Steve knew his friend loved it, but he also knew he could never climax without his help. 

Leaving Tony sprawled and undignified on the floor, he gently pulled Bucky till he was kneeling upright. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide and dark. He was breathing heavily, his expression intense. He looked almost as if he might cry. 

“Did I,” he managed between breaths, “was I okay?” 

“Bucky, you were perfect. You were good, both of you, you were so, so good.” 

“I was? Can I, sir, please?” 

Steve felt a thrill that went straight to his cock. God, he loved when Bucky begged. 

“Come here. Stay on your knees. You were so good I’m gonna let you have it in your mouth.” 

Bucky had always been good at this. While Tony liked to be held down and used, he knew that Bucky wanted to do the work himself, wanted to use his hands. Steve stroked his long hair, petting and soothing while Bucky palmed his length, using his tongue and breath to toy with the head. 

“That’s enough playing, I want you to take me in; I know you can.” 

“Mm, thank you sir, thank you so much.” 

Bucky swallowed his length down, making it look easy, though Steve knew it couldn’t have been. 

“Fuck…” he breathed, “keep going.” 

Bucky complied, starting to bob his head, all the while looking up at him as though this were his only reason for being, to please him. 

“Fuck, that’s good, you’re so good, Bucky, touch yourself. Go on, it’s okay. I want you to feel good too. Jesus, keep going, keep going, keep…” 

He came into his friend’s mouth, gripping his hair tightly, barely holding back from simply holding him down and fucking his face. He thrust twice, riding out his orgasm, muttering the words he knew he needed to hear. 

“I want you to come now. You earned it. Come for me.” 

Bucky came quietly, shuddering, Steve’s seed still wet on his lips. There were a few seconds of near silence, the laboured breathing of three men the only sounds. Steve was the first to break it. 

“Help Tony out, Buck.” Bucky smiled, looking dazed and happy. He wiped his hands clean and then pulled the smaller man onto his feet, releasing his bound hands. 

“Come ‘ere,” Steve said, guiding the two of them toward the bed. He lay back on the pillows, pulling them down with him, resting their heads on his chest, where he stroked and petted them. 

“You guys, you’re so perfect together.” 

It was true; he loved Tony, who would often play up just to make Steve discipline him, but equally he loved Bucky, who was the total opposite, and got off on being his perfect little sub. Steve didn’t know which he preferred, honestly, he had the best of both worlds: his naughty slut, and his good boy. 

“God, I love you, I love you both so much.” 

Bucky held him tighter at his words, burying his face into Steve’s shoulder, expression shielded by a mess of hair. Tony snorted derisively, not going in for such open displays of emotion, but Steve could practically feel the man’s smile, and he tightened his grip too. 

“So, how was that for you guys?” Steve ventured. 

Tony liked a lot of physical contact afterwards, but he always snapped out of his submissive role quite quickly. 

“Shut up Steve. Can we just enjoy the moment, please?” 

“How about _you_ shut up?” Bucky said with a sleepy smirk, and swatted Tony playfully. 

Steve laughed, allowing their sated demeanour; both men sprawled over him, practically purring at his gentle attentions, to answer the question for them. He glanced down and saw that his two subs were holding hands over his stomach. What on earth had he done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in forever, so any gentle feedback would really be appreciated! 
> 
> If people seem to like this, I might write some more and make it a series. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
